


13. Noona My MVP

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: Block B, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Sexual Assault, Zico X Everyone Collection, gender equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: Onew is left a very special girl to look after.The second part ofthis fic





	13. Noona My MVP

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really love Jinki, this is a joke. Pls forgive me Jinki

“I have left a very special girl in the dressing room. Can you look after her for me?” 

Jinki slowly walks down the corridor and to the door that Jongin had pointed to. Still a bit confused, he knocked before pushing it open. Inside he was greeted with an empty room. 

What was Jongin on about? Weird, kid. 

Jinki shuts the door and heads down the corridor. He checks his watch, it's about 7:10am, far too early. Why do TV shows always demand pre-filming to be so damn early? 

About half-way down the corridor, he notices a…. A man dressed in a cute girl group outfit. It’s obviously a man, the zipper isn’t completely done because it cannot fit across his larger back. He is standing on a platform about 30 centimetres (approximately 11.8 inches) off the ground, bopping along to the song being recorded (Park Kyung if Jinki is not mistaken) in a pair of heels. The man turns around momentarily and Jinki can see his face. Jinki stops to try and figure out who it is. Under all his blush and eyeshadow and lipstick the man is still very recognisable. 

Maybe it’s the lips, maybe it’s the obnoxious “John the Apostle” tattoo being revealed by the off the shoulder dress. 

Zico. Woo Jiho. One of Korea's most respected rappers in a dress. Backstage. Where everyone can see. 

Yeah. Fuck gender norm. Jinki thinks. As a man all for gender equality, it is steps like this that will change societal norms. If Woo Jiho can be comfortable in a dress, fuck it, any man can. 

Jinki has a bounce in his step, a bounce of confidence for the future, and he sticks out his hand and gives Jiho a solid smack of solidarity on the ass. 

Smack! 

That’s the sound of the gender equality. Jinki thinks. 

Jiho yelps and jumps immediately covering his butt with his skirt. His head flies around looking for the culprit of his ass-sult. His eyes land on no other than Lee Jinki, Onew, from SHINee who is obnoxiously finger gunning him. 

“Keep up the good work, Noona~” he winks and then struts away.   
Jiho feels objectified.


End file.
